words cant explain this feeling
by chase cc sykes
Summary: hiya this is my lastest bvb story x


Ashley pov

_Hi my names Ashley, I'm a vampire. Me and my four friends were sent here three years ago by the orphanage we was brought up by, we was split up but still was allowed to see each other through school . All of the school knew about us which was not the best thing for us, this caused problems._

I was sat on the edge of the school auditorium; the bell had just rung to signal lunch had started. I had been let out of lesson, 5 minutes early because of my broken wrist which I did my skateboarding with my friends. I liked sitting in the auditorium on my own, I could think of all my problems and achievements. I knew no one would coming in shouting or bothering me , besides it was only me and my friends who spent most of our time in here anyway. I never ate lunch at school, for many reasons but they only served crap meals and are not worth paying for them, plus it meant more time I could practice for the band. I went to the back of the stage and brought my acoustic guitar and started to strum while I waited for the guys to get out from the pe office.

A few minutes after I heard the small back doors open, presuming it was the guys I looked up and smiled and they walked down the sides of the hall, these people had helped me through most of the shit I had and going through.

As everyone jumped on the stage I realized someone, "where's jake he's got the food today?"  
Christian ("CC" as we call him.) spoke up, "he's in the principal's office, he got in a fight with someone in the changing rooms. I got it before he got dragged away"

"Again?" I asked, not surprised as everyone shook their heads, "why now?"

"Why do you think?" Jake snapped, "it was a fucking jock picking on him, jinx's has a had enough of it, and a fight broke out. most pricks need to get a life around here "

"Do you think he'll get in trouble?" I inquired.

"Yes," Jinx answered, "the principal hates us, so of course he will."

I sighed, and silently agreed with him. The principal did hate us; he hates all of the outcasts; the nerds, the emos, the Goths. If it didn't fit the perfect sports person he hates them. Apparently we were "emo." They thought this because we wore black a lot, skinny jeans, a lot of eyeliner, and we straightened our hair. That didn't make us emo, just because that is who we are. I hate stereotypes just because we don't listen to mainstream music. I guess people don't appreciate originality anymore.

CC pulled a silver flask from his tattered bag, as the smell of blood inflamed around the room causing me to go woozy, this morning I didn't get a chance to drink anything, now its paying back as I could hardly see. I took a long gulp of the flask and passed it on to Andy.

After the flask was passed around the guys they all walking to the back of the stage to grab their instruments. Andy grabbed his microphone, Jinxx, his rhythm guitar and CC but since he couldn't bring his drum kit to school, which would be a nightmare he had to borrow a snare drum from the music practice room and use that, and when Jake would use his electric guitar when he got here. I loved playing bass. I always use to play the guitar with my uncle, but since I reached the age of 13 he left our family and went back over to the UK, where the rest of my mum's family lived.

"Did you see the new girl which moving into the house next to mine this morning?" Andy asked me.

I shook my head, "I didn't notice, you was too busy arguing with your mum, that I just wanted to get to school"

Andy smiled and winked at me, "she's hot."

"Wait," Jinxx laughed, "emo hot?"

"Emo hot," Andy answered. "At least I'm assuming, since she was wearing black skinnies and an asking Alexandra t-shirt."

"I think it's time we had dinner at your house again, Andy , what do you say" CC said, "who's with me?"

"Why are we eating at Andy's?" Jake asked, walking into the auditorium.

"Hot girl next door," I replied, "what happened to you?"

"I have detention the rest of this week," Jake answered, "no biggie. Now, back to this hot girl."

I laughed, "since they all seem interested, Andy, can we come over tonight?"

"Sure," Andy smiled, "my parents are inviting them over for dinner anyway."

I smirked while the rest of the guys high-fived each other. Tonight should be interesting, nothing never happened like this before.


End file.
